dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fission
Fission (分裂) is the ability for a single being to split into two different copies of himself, divided more or less equally in terms of power and appearance, but still share a single lifeline. It is also the reversal and opposite of a fusion. It first debuted in Dragon Ball episode 125 "Earth's Guardian Emerges", which premiered August 31, 1988. Later on, the entire concept is redesigned in Dragon Ball Z episode 54 "Guru's Gift", which premiered July 4, 1990. Description Namekian Fission When Goku first meets Kami, he explains he and King Piccolo were once a single being that ventured to the Guardian of Earth's Lookout and eventually attempted to succeed the then-current Guardian whose end was approaching. The Guardian however saw evil within this Nameless Namek and turned him away. Refusing to give up, the Nameless Namek dedicated himself to purging the evil within himself, thus creating Kami and King Piccolo, the Nameless Namek's respective good and evil counterparts. The Nameless Namek is the only Namek in the entire series shown to perform this, but there are two different and conflicting versions of the event. In Dragon Ball episode 125, Earth's Guardian Emerges, the Nameless Namek was portrayed as consciously expelling a black ghost-like apparition (pressumed to be King Piccolo). But later, in Dragon Ball Z episode 54, Guru's Gift, when Grand Elder Guru probes Krillin's mind he sees the Nameless Namek suddenly falling out of bed and onto the floor, at which point King Piccolo tears away from his body, making the divided beings. One explanation to these conflicting versions is that the original flashback was actually an event from within the Nameless Namek's subconscious, since he appeared to have been sleeping during the start of Guru's vision, which is usually the more well known of the two scenes. A third version, similar to the first one, later appears in Kami's flashback in "Last Ditch Effort". Majin Fission After Van Zant and Smitty shot Bee and later Mr. Satan, Majin Buu becomes more enraged than he has ever been and he uses fission to expel the evil from his body in order to keep control. The evil leaves Buu in the form of a giant cloud taking most of his power with it, giving birth to a tall, thin, and gray version of himself called Evil Buu. The "evil" Majin Buu is a polar opposite of the "good" Majin Buu in all aspects apart from apparel (except for him having a dark blue cape where Fat Buu has a purple cape), including the color of his flesh (a drab grey), his incredibly thin body, and gravelly manner of speech. A battle soon ensues between the two Majins, with the evil incarnation of Buu quickly gaining the upper hand and consuming "Good" Majin Buu after reflecting Good Buu's Chocolate Beam. Evil Buu then eats the chocolate Good Buu, causing them to re-fuse, this time with the evil on the outside instead of the inside, resulting in Super Buu. Effects and Discreprencies It appears that if one of these two Nameks of the division gives birth, the offspring can end up mutated and malformed. This is shown by King Piccolo, who spawned a large number of monstrous Nameks. When a Namek splits himself into two separate beings, one good and one evil, they share a single life. If one should perish of natural or unnatural causes of death then the other will die within brief seconds. Before King Piccolo dies, he inadvertently saves Kami's life by spawning a final son to avenge his death. This new offspring, Piccolo Jr., contained his father's essence (including his techniques and memories) and shared his lifeline with Kami as his father once did. It was not until much later, during the fight with the Saiyans when Piccolo Jr. was killed, that Kami was actually shown dying. There are some minor discreprencies to the physical appearance of the two new beings in question. Just after Guru's vision in DBZ episode 54, there is a brief shot of Kami and King Piccolo standing side-by-side in their youthful states and they are virtually identical in size and appearance. Early on, however, it is shown that King Piccolo dwarfed everyone he came into contact with, yet Kami seemed to be of a much more reasonable size, though it is also never confirmed at any point if King Piccolo is taller than Kami if both are at the same stage in life (at one point King Piccolo wishes for restored youth and increases in size thereafter). King Piccolo, in his ancient state, was portrayed with a much more bulbous head than Kami, though this could actually be attributed to laying eggs (King Piccolo had already given birth twice in his aged state when introduced). It is shown that when a Namek splits into two their power levels plummet, since King Piccolo and Kami had very low power levels separately, but together they could be as powerful as a Super Saiyan, as said by Grand Elder Guru. Also, when Piccolo Jr. joined with Kami, he was much more powerful than an unmastered Super Saiyan and his power was roughly equal to that of Android 17. Category:Fusion Category:Nameks